Good Morning Love
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Just another morning.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Luna/Harry

Rating: M

Word Count: 706

Warnings: None.

Authors Note: So i thought that it would be a little longer before i got another story out but... As you can see that is not the truth. (Thank god for lap desks). So yeah. Hope you like it!

* * *

Eyes closed, heart beating steadily, limbs wrapped around a smaller figure, body warm. He was content, listening to the steady breathing of his bed mate. Silken soft hair tickled his nose, he smiled; it smelled of mangoes and coconuts, plus the unique smell the body wrapped in his arms made. Slowly his bed mate began to tremble, still asleep. Eyes opened, green orbs assessed the room, sensing no threat he slid and arm from under the sleeping beauty he cuddled, he leaned over the trembling body. Pale skin greeted him, expression twisted in fear. Running his free tanned hand up the body, caressing the curves, he ran his fingers over the twisted features. Which immediately softened, the body unconsciously moved closer to him, finding comfort in the simplest of touches.

He smiled softly, tracing the soften features delicately, before trailing his hand back down, caressing curves, ghosting bare skin, teasing the body into awareness. A low moan sounded from his throat when a small pale hand fondled him lazily. He smiled warmly and met dark gray eyes.

Turning in is loose grip the lithe body pressed into him softly, absorbing heat, and still stroking him lazily, a smile broke onto the pale features, plump lips parting to expose pearly white teeth. "Good morning," Purred his companion, shivering as his hand ghosted the pale back.

Green eyes darkened at the husky tone, "Morning love," his voice was just as husky, and a deep baritone, even deeper now then normal with lust. He gripped the body to himself and rolled onto his back, allowing his willing companion to have control.

Blonde hair fell into gray eyes as the body sat up, the beautiful locks cascading off slender shoulders and down the slim back, just tickling his legs with the tips. Small hands ran over his tanned chest, their light color such a contradiction to his dark skin. Long nails scratched lightly as they ghosted a nipple. Plump lips curving up at the moan elicited.

Large hands gripped small hips, before slowly making their way to ample breasts, teasing dark buds into tight peaks, "What do you want love?"

She shivered at the tone, moaning as he assaulted her tender breasts. She locked eyes with him and smirked, lifting herself up she impaled herself on his leaking cock. She stilled then, his hands on her hips once again, hers on his forearms, steadying herself. "I want to ride you fast and hard, none of that mushy love stuff," She purred already beginning to move before she was done talking.

A feral smile stretched across his lips and he helped her maintain a harsh thrust, moving with her, leaving his hands on her hips. They moved together hard and fast, ending in an explosive orgasm, her back arching, breast shoved into a now roaming hand. He moaned loudly, holding her in place as he road out his orgasm. He released his grip after a few minutes, gazing up at the woman with a 'best orgasm ever' look on his handsome face.

She collapsed on his sweat slicked chest, her lips locking with his immediately, the kiss full of deep emotions. Smiling lazily she broke the kiss, "Love you."

He chuckled softly, his body shaking hers, "Love you as well Luna." He caressed her back, "Thought you didn't want all that 'mushy love stuff'," he teased.

She giggled resting her head on his chest, "I didn't want it during intercourse today, bad dream." she licked her lips, "But you can do whatever the hell you want now, specially with that mind blowing orgasm." She reached out to the side table picking up their wedding rings. She slipped the ring on his left ring finger, him doing the same for her.

Twining their fingers, Harry smiled, "I hope you never tire of me, because I will not give you up." He warned his smile bright, but serious.

She giggled again, feeling her stomach feeling lighter, "Trust my love, I shall never tire of you." She slipped off of him and the bed, pulling him off the bed as well. Walking into the bathroom, they intend to shower before starting another day.


End file.
